There and Back Again
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: Tragedy occurs and Bella is finally able to let go of Forks, but on returning decades and decades later what will await them? Please only read if you've read the entire saga. Contains spoilers for Breaking Dawn.
1. Letting Go

This story is a little more serious than my others. Like all my stories I get a whiff of a story and go with it. This story will probably only last three chapters more or less. It's just a little nostalgic story for those who would like a final close to the series. This is poorly edited so bare with me. I intend on fixing it later but right now I just have to publish this. thank you my readers and read on.

* * *

The line of black marched on through the rain like an army of suicidal ants. The ten of us lead the processional behind the squad of other Forks police man. Every single officer was in sight, Mark, his best buddy was the one in front of the casket. Along with every officer most everyone in this town trailed along behind us. I could smell them individually if I wanted to, but I just focused on the rain that poured down as if a symbol for my tears.

Edward was at my side holding on to me and practically carrying me. Reneesme held on to my other hand in comfort, for herself and me. She tried to help by sending me memories of her grandfather when she was only a couple months old and every holiday and birthday since then. It agonized me that she only had four years to know and love him. I turned my head and smiled weakly to find her identically held up by Jacob. Perhaps she knew him enough. That agonized me too because if his death created half the pain of mine it would cripple anyone normal. Thankfully no one in my family is normal. My daughter, only four years old, could pass for a fifteen year old; hers and my friend, Jacob, hasn't aged in five years and leaned more towards twenty-five rather than twenty; my husband, Edward, is passing as a twenty-two year old when in actuality he is one-hundred and eleven, and I myself haven't in aged in four years when I was "sworn" into my new life after the "birth" of my daughter.

All these oddities disappeared as the line of mourners sloshed through the soggy grass towards a pre dug hole, the shape of a rectangle. My heart was broken, and my soul was crushed. Charlie. My father.

Charlie, the one who never got over my mother; Charlie, who never hovered; Charlie, who put a new bed, phone line, and computer in my room when I moved back; Charlie, who never could fix a decent meal by himself; Charlie, who put chains on my wheels whenever it got icy; Charlie, the one who lead me to the alter; Charlie, who ignored and accepted the Cullens oddities to spend time with his family; Charlie, the one who cringed every time I brought Reneesme to visit him but kept up a happy smile; Charlie, the one who would never come back. Charlie, my father.

My mother sniffled politely behind me with Phil rubbing her shoulders. Billy's face was masked in utter sorrow, while being pushed forward by Sam. Their indifference to us also disappeared as so many other things that used to matter on this day. Seth and Leah comforted their mother, Sue Clearwater. Well, Sue Swan, they married two years ago. It irked me a little at the time but Sue was good for him. I was glad he didn't have to be alone. Him to be happy with someone to take care of him for the last few years when I started my own family meant the world to me now. I could never repay Sue enough.

The police officers who carried the casket stopped, halting the march. There was a tent for close relatives and family to sit. I stood where I was in the rain and waved others to sit down who would benefit from it more than I could. I turned my face to the sky letting the rain drizzle down my face hoping that they could be misinterpreted as tears.

The man who married Edward and I stood in front of us now with a different sort of speech to deliver. With strength that would break a human and turn their bones to dust, I squeezed Edward's arm around me, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep it in.

"Today, a day of many things. A day of sadness, a day of morning. Today is a day of remembrance and commemorating. It is also a day of celebration and honor to a beloved father and police chief." He continued in this way with eloquent words to cheer people up, having them remember the good times. He gave a more accurate description of Charlie than I would have believed from other funeral services that always get it wrong. He told of how he was quiet but full of love and compassion. He didn't say much but his actions spoke for himself. One of the most trusted men that people could always count on. He told of how even in the moment of death, he remained constant through and through.

I can't bare this.

I held on to Edward with my life. It was the only thing to keep myself from running far far away in front of these mortals. Jasper had already left twenty minutes ago, either because of all the humans or all the deep morbid emotions. I'm hanging on the latter.

It was all said and done now. Dirt piled on top of the lifeless box that contained nothing important. There was nothing in that box that mattered to me. Charlie, my father was not the lifeless body being buried. He was the soul that perhaps looked down at this dismal funeral in honor of him. The coffin did not hold my father; the dirt did not encompass him; the grass did not separate him from the living; the green forests did not enter into the realm where my father lies. For four years I've lived in Forks because of Charlie. For four years the Cullens have stayed in the town where everyone was out growing them, for me.

I walked silently next to Edward, whose hands wrapped around my waist, while Alice held hugged onto my shoulder, and Reneesme was in my arms. We moved as this intimate clump towards the black and silver cars parked to far away and not far enough.

I stared around the green cemetery. The trees in the distance seemed oddly faded even with my supieor vision; the sky seemed strangely dim. I remembered faintly hating the wet, hating the cold, hating the green. I also remember my mother's offer to move to sunny Jacksonville but I denied it because of Edward. Even when I could have moved I stayed because of Charlie. But now?

Would every time I see a tree remind me of his dark brown hair? Would every car remind of how he had first given me my red tank? Every raindrop remind me of his crinkling smile? Every could remind me of his bushy eyebrows?

Perhaps. But I don't feel it.

This place holds so many memories I hold dear, but it holds nothing for me now. It's time.

I turned to Alice and she sighed and nodded.

We're leaving Forks. It's time. Carlisle can no longer pass as a thirty-five year old. Edward has already picked up on minds with suspicion about us and our ever remanning good-looks than never vanished behind a wrinkle or a discoloration like normal people. No one in this town even knows about Reneesme, not anymore. If people knew she lived here... well, it would have been disastrous.

This town that I called home for over six years, this town where I first saw my soul and heart, my best-friend - both of them -, this town that had meant so much to me for so long, I would be leaving. I knew this day was coming and I expected to feel sorrow, but now I can only feel... relieved.

I gazed at my entire family that surrounded me (including Jasper now that we're back to the cars) and with each face I felt better about this. Alice even smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder letting me know that everything would be okay maybe better.

This was my first move of many many more to come with being a vampire. I wasn't nervous or scared, wary or sick. I only thought of where we should go next Perhaps some deserted island, or with Tanya for a little while. I heard that Canada's wildlife was getting out of hand and hunting season were being stretched to accommodate the growth. Maybe Esme would find a nice old home to fix up there. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't like being so far away from Seth, Leah, Embry and Paul... but he didn't have a choice. We have Reneesme. These things didn't seem to matter so much to me. They just kept my mind busy as we drove to the house to pack.

As we left the city limits of Forks, I thought, How long before we could come back?

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I'm inspired to again. It shouldn't be long.

Review like the wind!

- Rosalie


	2. Back Again

__

I realize that things would be different one hundred years in the future, but I'm not going there. No one can know what schools would be like, or whatever so I'm leaving culture the same.

* * *

  


"Hello!" A girl with blonde curly hair greeted us. "My name is Melissa Newton. You guys are new, right? Well, obviously." She giggled. "You're the Whitlocks, right?"

"In general." Renesme laughed. "My name is Reneesme Whitlock, but you can just call me Nessie. My younger brother, Edward."

My husband smiled and I didn't miss the accelerated heart rate of the human in front of us. "My boyfriend." I stated territorially. "This is Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and that's Jacob."

"Wow." Melissa raised her eyebrows. "You all are... Whitlocks?"

"Nah," Jacob said. "I'm a Black, Alice and Emmett are McCarty, and Isabella Cullen. Dr. Whitlock adopted them." Jake smiled, never getting used to being 'adopted' by a vampire.

The girl shivered and whether she knew it our not, took a step back. She turned to Reneesme. "You're the new History teacher right?"

She nodded. "I just got out of college and I wanted to stay close to my family." I smiled, she could pass as a twenty-two or twenty-one year old but could not be accepted as a teenager so Jasper kept forging degrees so she could teach. I have to admit she is a great teacher but it's a bit condescending to have your daughter teach in school while you are a freshman in said school.

She turned back to the "kids". " Well, if you need any directions to classes or a table to sit at at lunch you are more than welcome to sit with us!" Melissa smiled then fidgeted.

"How very thoughtful, thank you Ms. Newton." Edward. Why couldn't he have been this polite when I met him? She blushed and awkwardly slipped into a group of friends nearby.

Then something caught my name and I let my mind's wall slip. _Mike? _ Edward nodded. _And Jessica's? _Edward smiled and nodded again. I had gotten better at these conversations with Edward over the century that had passed.

A sad nostalgic feelings ripped through my heart. I felt Jasper twitch in my direction but he made no move to remove the feelings that dowsed me. How many generations had it been? Three, four? She had curly hair like Jessica, but the color was not exactly like Mike's. There was nothing in her face that reminded me of my two friends from long ago.

_What generation?_

Edward screeched his head, holding up five fingers.

I sighed. Melissa's great-great-grandparents used to walk these halls and laugh and joke with me. And now, they, like so many others, have left this earth. I supposed that many of the children hear were both forth or five generations of the humans I once knew. I was slightly relieved that so much time had passed for the safety of our families secret and yet sad because now there is a bigger gap between who I knew.

Normally we would have gone by "Cullen" like when I met them. But Forks being such a strange and small town, and the fact that they made a rather big impression last time forced us to go by Jasper's surname, Whitlock. Change it up every now and then.

I sighed again and this time Jasper helped to restore good will into my emotions.

Reneesme gave me a hug then headed off to her class with a wicked crooked smile. Jake twitched towards her but held off and stayed with us. I felt so bad for him. The freakiness of vampires never really wore off on him, he just became tolerant of us. Though Reneesme being half vampire helped him be more comfortable with us it didn't always dispel the deep code of shape shifters, though since we've been away from... his pack, that line is starting to diminish. And the urge to kill all vampires is losing it's edge and maybe in another decade or two will vanish completely. I hope so. Because Emmett really wants to go at Jacob in wolf form but we can't risk it.

The house I fell in love with no longer stands. Thirty years ago a particularly bad storm tore the roots of the house upside down and eventually collapsed. I felt a little sad and thought Esmee would feel the same but she was excited to start on a new house.

When we moved into the brick colonial house two days ago, Jake started running to La Push. We warned him... Yet he came back sweaty, wet, and long faced and disappointed. There was no scent, sign, or hint of any shape shifters. Yesterday Edward and Reneesme dug up articles of Seth Clearwater's death thirty years ago and Leah's death not long after that. We collected more and more obituaries of my old werewolf friends but we were so depressed we had to stop. Jake has been screaming in his sleep ever since.

We considered the possibility and probability of new shape shifters since we came back, but Jacob didn't... smell the 'blood line' as he calls it. But he figures that the shape shifting extensions is a good thing. No one else had to live that way, but he vowed that if anyone from La Push morphed while they were there he would take care of them and make it known that the Cullen's 'are pretty cool'.

Today, though, we were students at Forks Highschool: Home of the Spartans. I real doubt that romans ever settled down here, but I'll go along with the humans. Edward has been expecting me to break down, go in shock, but honestly those fuzzy memories of my human friends from one-hundred and nine years ago really didn't seem that... special from what I can remember at least, but I still feel like I should really yearn for them. That's what I'm telling myself. All the memories I have of being a human are so muffled and cloudy it gives me a headache and the only ones that stand out long enough for me to dwell on them always contain Edward. I remember the first few years of being a vampire like yesterday and I remember seeing my human memories better, but I can't... see that clearly anymore. It's as if those memories I could remember were all a dream to me now, as if they didn't exist. But I knew I had them I just couldn't reach them anymore. Edward found it a little bothersome that I could barely remember when he saved me from the molesters, or what I did when we first kissed, or why I didn't want to marry him. Edward was very bothered by that fact.

It bugged me a little, but as the saying goes, 'what you don't have, you don't miss,' even though at some point I did have it... I just can't remember.

"Oh...my...gosh!" A girl squealed as we made our way through the cafeteria. The murmuring of the masses were all focused on us. Some could only see the beauty the magnificence the elegance, while others saw deeper than that. The supernatural beauty, the alieness of us all, the strange way we carried ourselves that deferred from every other human. The fact that we were pale didn't really carry over for some reason. I guess it was because everyone here was relatively pale. I was used to this. We've gone through this six times, and the rest of my family even more. Though it still made me feel uncomfortable to have everyone staring at us. I comforted myself that they were just staring at Edward. He is impeccably goegous and completely mine, none of these hormone high girls had even the dream of a chance.

We sat at the far table in the left corner, which remarkably seemed familiar to me. As we situated ourselves around the table, Edward slammed, gently, his forehead on the table and we all giggled. "The fantasies have started." He groaned then started humming to himself. Emmett boomed and high-fived Jacob. They've gotten on pretty well when they found they had a common ground with japanese ninjitsu. Edward squeezed his hands and Jasper even chuckled. Alice, Rosalie and I giggled while making disgusted faces at the same time, while Emmett tried to eye some of the human girls and wink at them. Jasper smiled slowly, wickedly.

"Jasper! Don't encourage them!" Edward growled. And a new round of laughter erupted.

"Jasper, what are you doing to my father?" Reneesme sighed as she came to our table.

"Hey, students only." Emmett declared while giving an approving whack to Jasper's back.

"Yeah, yeah." Nessie rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Jacob.

Edward sat up and sent daggers to a few humans in the crowd. "It's one thing to think like that about my wife, but it's entirely different when they think like that about my daughter." Edward scowled and continued to stare down the horny humans.

"Lighten up, Eddie." Jacob spoke through a slice of pizza. "They only have a few more years to live. We're the best fantasies to ever come to them!"

Edward snapped his head towards his son-in-law. "Would you like to know what some of them are thinking about doing to Nessie with handcuffs, whip-cream, and honey?"

Jacob changed his carefree face into one of loathsome and shook from head to toe.

"Didn't think so." Edward said with tainted victory in his smooth velvet voice.

Emmett picked up a milk carton and swung it around, a small smile creeping on his face. "Well, I think I'd like to know. I'd like to see what these humans think is erotic these days."

Nessie hissed, Jacob growled, and the rest chuckled slightly.

"You have to admit Edward," Emmett continued. "whatever they are 'thinking' can't be as bad as what we 'do'."

Laughter erupted from our table and even Edward smiled and joined in. "I'll agree with that." And they high five while Rose and I shook our heads with proud smiles and victory in our eyes.

Edward sighed. "It's still gross, though, to see Jasper manhandling some redhead." Jasper made a face and shook his head while Alice laughed energetically.

"What?" Emmett inquired. "Jasper? Who'd want to make out with him? I mean look at your face." Emmett joked.

"Well," Jasper replied. "she is a redhead, I guess she likes a little danger." He smiled wickedly and Emmett laughed.

"That's it. Rose! You, me, empty table. Well, show these humans what a fantasy is." Emmett picked up Rosalie and started walking to the nearest empty table.

"Emmett... don't provoke them and don't scare them. We want them to feel comfortable with us, not nervous or... excited." Edward groaned and Emmett grudgingly returned with a goofy smile on his face.

Reneesme rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature." Emmett and Jake proceeded to make silly faces and reply that they weren't immature.

I was a little sad when the bell rang for classes to begin again and knew that pergatory would start all over again just like every other town I've been to.

* * *

Sorry again for any errors, I intend on fixing that and i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I figured a little comedic relief would be good. =P

Review like the wind.

- Rosalie

p.s. What do you guys see coming with this story? I don't really know. I think I'm gonna write one more chapter and leave it at that... but...


End file.
